Daisy Chains and Pinky Promises
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: The Aisle seemed infinitely long and treacherous. Lloyd and Colette. Wedding. For the Microfic\Drabble Meme on Livejournal. Giftfic. LloydColette


**Daisy Chains and Pinky Promises**  
**By: Manna**

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme**  
**Requested by: Queenie Z (Livejournal, FFN)**  
Prompt: "Wedding."  
Pairing/Characters: Lloyd/Colette  
_Fandom: Tales of Symphonia_

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

_Daisy chains and pinky promises and the hot summer sun soaking into his skin as she insisted on playing a game with him._

It was a completely inappropriate time to think about it, he thought to himself as he waited for her to appear at the end of what they called The Aisle.

_A sweet, innocent smile and Queen's Lace and her arms wrapped around his back to catch herself before she fell face-first into the grass._

The Aisle seemed infinitely long and treacherous. He hoped she'd be okay walking down it.

_Her 'Let's get married,' and his hesitation because eww, he'd seen what married couples did, and he didn't want girl germs. But he couldn't resist her smile or the way her eyes filled up with tears when he started to shake his head._

His heart thudded in his chest when he saw her appear like a vision in a dream. Her blonde hair pulled back neatly, her eyes looking right at him. Some people were talking about how her hair was falling out of what had been a perfect hairstyle, and that she'd ripped her dress twice, though they had been easy fixes, but all he could think was that she looked _absolutely perfect_, and nothing could ever change that, and dammit, he wished she could get down The Aisle faster because the sooner she was there, the sooner she would be in his arms and the sooner he could kiss her.

_She was crying and his hand wiped the dirt from her face and he wrapped his arms around her, telling her that everything would be okay_. _It was just a thunderstorm, and it had ruined their picnic, but never their spirit. They'd try again the following week, and the week after that, if that's what it took._

"Lloyd," she breathed, her voice light and airy and breathtakingly beautiful, just as she was. He noticed she had daisy chains in her hair, and he could only imagine that there would be dirt on the bottoms of her delicate white heels. "For old times sake," she said, her blue eyes sparkling as she touched her hair and the daisies woven hastily into it. "I didn't forget." A pause, and then a whisper, "Lloyd, you look so handsome…"

_He was alone because she'd gone without him, and he wasn't sure why it hurt him so much to know that he would turn around and she wouldn't be there._

"And you look…" He blushed, and began again. "You look perfect, Colette." At her shy smile, he felt as if he'd said the right thing, and he knew he was doing the right thing, too. He'd never wanted anything more in his entire life.

_Her lips were on his for the briefest of moments, but it left his face searing red for at least an hour afterward; she teased him endlessly about it whenever they were alone._

The vows meant so much, but they were a blur to him, and before he knew it, he was lifting her veil and kissing her like he'd never had the courage to kiss her before. She was his everything, now, and seeing the flash of light glinting off of the rings on her left hand made his heart swell with pride and happiness.

_A daisy chain, and his mumbled admittance to its poor quality—he never was good with flowers—but her smile and her pinky wrapping around his in a promise of marriage…well, that was enough to make him almost feel like a child again, as if they were back in the same field, only seven years old again and pretending to get married as part of a game._

They were leaving the church, and the small congregation of people were smiling and clapping, but all he could see was her, and she was all he wanted to look at for a long time. He took her hand in his and started to run down The Aisle toward the light spilling from the church doors, but his hand slipped, and he pulled her along by their joined pinkies. She didn't seem to mind, following with a wide smile on her face and without her shoes, left by the altar, dirt smeared across the soles.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

The "dirt on the soles of her shoes" bit is supposed to tell you that she went out into the field in her wedding dress to gather them to weave into her hair last-minute.

Okay, so it's not only dorky, it's corny too. Well, I couldn't help it. They're the uber-cute dorkalicious couple. They deserve love, too. Thoughts and comments/opinions are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
